Discussion:La cité des anges/@comment-8451018-20140315022109
Bon, il serait peut-être temps que je me bouge pour un comm' moi... C'est parti : Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fait l'impasse sur cet épisode, trop pressée que j'étais d'avoir le suivant. Quelle erreur, ça aurait été ! Cet épisode m'a fichu une belle claque. C'était tellement bien alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Sans NY donc mais ça ne m'a pas manqué pour une fois. Je suis contente qu'ils se soient bien concentrés sur les Nationals. Déjà, Sam. C'est ça. C'est pile ça que j'ai toujours aimé chez lui. Fini (pour le moment) le Sam stupide et immature. J'aime le Sam écorché vif, celui qui sait à quel point la vie est dure et qui l'affronte quand même. Donc là, Will le déclare leader, au nom de la pop, du rock et de Broadway, amen. Bon, ça, ça tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe et ça arrive surtout un peu tard. Mais pour la première fois, il n'est plus "l'acolyte". Il devient un très bon leader, mais ça sent quand même le passage de relai forcé. Will manque carrément de subtilité : "I'm not Finn, Mister Schue". Néanmoins, on sent vraiment chez Sam, ce désir de bien faire, d'être à la hauteur et, surtout, digne de son quarterback d'ami. D'ailleurs, le moment où il craque dans les bras de Will "I did my best Mister Schue", je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé que là. Mercedes a réussi ! :-D C'est très mérité. Son ascension est fulgurante. Bien improbable aussi mais tant pis ! XD Je suis contente pour elle. Et puis, à part, ce fameux Faux-huahua, elle ne change pas. J'adore quand elle emmène Tina pour qu'elle lui raconte tous les potins. Complicité retrouvée. Feels. Jean-Baptiste, je l'aime. Il n'est ni Jesse, ni Sebastian, ni Hunter. Et je l'aime ainsi. C'est un nouveau leader avec une personnalité et je voudrais le revoir. D'ailleurs sa scène d'introduction : Booooojooour ! X'D Mais, mais, mais Hold a second. Jean-Baptiste est beaucoup trop près de la zone buccale de Blaine. Arrière gentleman, une seule personne à le droit d'envahir de si près son espace vital. =P Non, mais franchement, y a que moi qui est senti (imaginé ?) la tension sexuelle entre les deux là, ou bien ? Parce que, je crois que ça ferait un pairing bien sympa ça… Non, sérieux, c'est moi qui ait dit ça ? Pour me faire vaciller dans mon OTP, c'est grave là. O_o (je vais me gifler et je reviens). C'est la faute de Skylar aussi. C'est mal, dude, de me faire ça. Bon, merci à Sam de dissiper le malaise. Mais plus je regarde la scène et même la suivante dans la nuit, plus j'imagine "Blatiste". Ils se "connaissent" déjà de réputation. Ils regardent les blogs de concours de chorales (ça existe vraiment ce truc ?). Ils sont quand même unis par les nœuds papillon. Y a un truc à jouer là. Non ? Non ? Bon, d'accord. Je vais aller regarder une certaine demande en mariage pour reprendre mes esprits. ^^' Y avait du Blam encore. Love it. Et même, allons plus loin. En fait, j'adore les scènes Blamtiste aussi. Oui, c'est très moche comme nom mais on s'en fiche. Ça pourrait être un trio génial. Okay, c'est bon : je crackship-friendship ça direct. Et au fait, Marley ne devait pas faire un choix entre Jake et Ryder ? O_o Bon, elle choisit l'amitié avec les deux, on dirait. Peut-être que les scénaristes se sont rendus compte qu'il y avait autant de Jarley shippers que de Ryley shippers et donc, ils laissent une fin ouverte pour que l'on se fasse notre propre idée. Je dis ça mais je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, hein. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en retiens la réconciliation Jyder. Je n'aime aucun de ces garçons mais une bonne amitié, c'est toujours bien. Bon, la compétition, maintenant. Avant de crier au scandale à propos de la décision des juges, soulignons un truc. Ces Nationales ne valent bien évidemment pas celles de S3 où tout était perfection. Mais elles ont sû être à la hauteur de l'image des ND et faire oublier leurs dernières Sectionals et Regionals ratées. Ils ont fait un numéro authentique, tout en émotions, qui m'a brisé le cœur sur la partie U2. Après, les Throat Explosion étaient géniaux (Counting Stars ♥) mais il m'aurait fallu plus qu'un medley pour les déclarés grands vainqueurs. Bon, après, puisqu'il faut que le Glee Club ferme… Finn, Finn. Cory. Il me manque. Et lui rendre hommage même après ces derniers mois, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Le fait que les ND reprennent toutes les chansons préférées de Finn, je trouve ça magnifique. Et v'la les flashbacks à la figure que je me suis pris. Ceux que j'attendais dans le 503 et qui finalement n'étaient pas du tout nécessaires. Là, c'était parfait. Et Burt et Carole sont tellement émouvants. Je salue spécialement le jeu de Romy tellement il est juste. C'est magnifique. Et j'aime vraiment la façon dont il s'occupent des jeunes, Sam et Tina par exemple. Très protecteurs. Glee family. Et donc il perdent. On le savait mais c'est quand même violent. Surtout, comme le dit Will, avec les enjeux de ces Nationals. Et donc, Glee Club is over… La dernière scène avec Sue et Will est très bien écrite. La décision est cruelle mais Sue est classe. Et par contre, non : le Glee Club ne peut pas devenir une salle informatique insipide. Non, c'est pas possible. Donc alerte ! Alerte à NY. Rachel, c'est le moment de décrocher ton portable : tu as du monde à ramener à Lima ! Les petits plus on-s'en-fiche-mais-c'est-cool de l'épisode : *Les têtes aux fenêtres du bus, j'adore. *Le résumé "So here's what you missed en Glee" : sans doute le plus long de tous les temps qui pointe bien toutes les incohérences au passage. Ah, ah. Tiens, bonjour Rory le leprechaun. *L'accent "français" (hum, hum) de JB. =P *La tête de Blaine, en complet fanboying devant cette étrange et creepy dame bondissante. *Je veux savoir quelles sont les autres traditions secrètes des Warblers !!! Voilà. Un très bel épisode. Une très bonne surprise pour moi. Maintenant, tournons-nous vers "100" et devenons dingues parce que le vrai Glee est de retour. ;-D